Abstract Overall Our proposed UIC Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion and Translation seeks to accelerate the translation of behavioral research theories into practical outcomes to improve the functioning and quality of life of older adults. Our work recognizes that interventions that target individuals take place in families, neighborhoods, and communities that are impacted by external factors that influence initiation and maintenance of behavior change. Our work is guided by the RE-AIM Framework to identify health promotion interventions that have the greatest potential for broad based public health impact. Our Center will support the design and testing of principle-driven, potent health promotion interventions that have strong promise of progressing through the NIH Stage Change Model. Our proposed renewal Center retains its current focus on designing interventions for older racial/ethnic minority adults and expands the focus of our health behavior interventions to include cognitive health. This renewal application targets four thematic areas of focus: physical activity promotion; enhancing mobility, defined broadly to include improved cognitive function gait, balance, and walking; harnessing technology to improve intervention scalability and fidelity; and incorporating mechanisms of action that will sustain behavior change. Our Management team, Senior Leaders and Principal Investigators of funded pilot projects will constitute the Center Research Faculty. The Management team and Senior Leaders have experience conducting research across all stages of the Stage Model and will work to transition promising pilots across the Stages as quickly as possible. The Pilot PIs will be responsible for completing all activities proposed in their projects, under the oversight of the Management Core. The Pilot Core will provide grant funding for up to two pilots per year, solicited from all departments across UIC and other University of Illinois campuses. The renewal Center Executive Committee is comprised of Senior Leaders and Chairs of multiple departments at UIC, all of which are critical to fulfilling the mission of the Center. The overall performance of the Center will be guided by a distinguished Advisory Committee that includes representatives from diverse academic, provider, funder, consumer, and media stakeholder groups. Finally, this renewal application incorporates for the first time a Multi-modal ADRD Imaging and Connectomics Core that will enable investigators to perform brain imaging, interpretation, and storage and provide access to uniform cognitive and physical activity measures.